Stonegit Questions Skye
"Stonegit Questions Skye" is a Season 2 thread from November 20 and 22, 2014. It takes place directly after "Nix and the King." Summary Full Text Part 1 Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit had eavesdropped on the entire exchange Haddock had with Skye, and he was pissed. Not only that, but Akkey’s arrival left him guilt ridden and frustrated. "Why doesn’t Haddock just hug that girl already? Or at least act less like a monarch and more like a father for a minute." He sighed as he approached the end of the King’s quarters. It wasn’t fair for him to think these things, Haddock probably felt as bad as he did for what happened to Akkey. He turned around, he would have to step out for a moment, but the King would be left with the next best thing. “Snag,” he said to his dragon, pointing. “Guard.” The Changewing hissed and darted back towards the King’s room and Stonegit huffed, whistling for Shovel, and walking to the cell block, grabbing a cross bow on his way out. He approached Skye his face grime. “So…” he said. “You need holy magic?” '''Akira Skye: 'Skye simply lay there in his cell. Upon hearing the steps and noticing someone new he stood quickly. “Yes, I do.” His tone, cold and sharp. “But not from you. So go away. I’m afraid that once I am decided I cannot turn back until the deed is done.” He stood and grabbed his spear once more. “I will not hesistate to take you out if you persist in helping me.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit lifted up the crossbow and shot the man right in the shoulder, disarming him. He reached in violent, grabbing the shaft and tugging Skye forward, pressing his face into the bars. He grabbed his chin, hissing. “Listen to me you! If holy magic is what will kill this thing inside you…the you’ll get holy magic.” he reached in with his other hand, pulling the spear away and throwing it behind him. "So help me Odin you will NOT pull my King into another mess. He has enough as it is. We don’t have a holy magician, but I’m sure we can find one." his eyes were intense as they starred into Skye’s. "Clear?" he asked. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye yelped in pain as the arrow hit him dead in the shoulder and he dropped his spear to the ground right away. And the next thing he knew the cold touch of each bar pressed into Stonegit’s face. “I have been listening! I’m no fool and know what I’m doing. But it needs to be purified. Not killed.” Skye glared back at Stonegit as he tried to remain calm and in control. “What needs to happen is /I/ have to be the one to teach this art. I know it, but cannot use it on myself. It’s a vow amongst those who have taken the study of such magic.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit inhaled deeply, pulling out the arrow and sticking his thumb into the wound. His rudimentary healing magic (which was a little more potent now that he was possessed) closed the flesh wound up. “The King…” he said slowly. “Has no time for this. He can barely have a sit down conversation much less take lessons from somebody who is clearly off their rocker. ….So what happens if you die? Where does /it/ go?” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye looked away and sighed deeply. “It will go to find a new host. For I brought it into this world. It wants to stay. And it has told me about you.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s eyes narrowed. “I bet,” he said. “You’re out to kill me. Something about destroying evil or whatnot. Well look, the whole apprenticeship thing with the King isn’t going to work, but I do know somebody who knows that kind of magic. You work with me…and I can get you cured. All you have to be is a little flexible.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply smirked and looked at Stonegit. “I Don’t think that you’ll want me around you after this… Warden!” Skye smiled like a madman and then looked Stonegit right in the eye. “I may not know all the details, but I do know that she lives in you!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit stared down at the man with a completely dead pan expression. “Gee I hope you got a real rise out of Bree and Grey because I just don’t have the energy to act surprised right now. I guess that’s what happens when you go to Hel and get possessed for yourself.” he walked away from the cell, grabbing up his spear and calling over his shoulder. “Consider my offer. And don’t worry…if I don’t want to keep you around.” he turned fixing him with a look that could have liquefied brass. “I won’t.” Part 2 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"So what do you think?" Stonegit asked the Warden as he stepped back into the King’s quarters. "That demon in Skye…is it more powerful than you? Could you kill it?" 'The Warden: 'The Warden did the mental equivalent of wrinkling her nose. Kill it? Absolutely not. Demons are not tangible beings that can be put an end to. There are other options besides some kind of mindless slaughter and hoping the remains won’t return. Because they will. Killing is out of the question, but we grappled for a short time when you had only just arrived, and the only reason he isn’t a gibbering vegetable is because I withdrew before any harm could be done. So there is a very good chance i could wrest the boy out of his grasp…and incapacitate this dark demon. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Lovely," Stonegit grumbled. "Never mind then." he rubbed his chin. "Me, Tezz, Skye…all have demons." he mused. "And the only person who has magic potent enough to help that loon is Hemlock." he grimaced. "That’s not an option…I hope the King really did start looking into that." He thought of Akkey as he glanced at the doors she and King where behind. “Maybe it’s just be remembering the weird feeling of that lake…or maybe I’m picking up on something similar…similar to the time when I felt the presence of Tezz’s inner demon.” he tilted his head. “Did you feel anything…odd…about Akkey? Sense something perhaps?” '''The Warden: Mmm…http://tree-the-cat.tumblr.com/post/103185450552/botgd-season-2-day-13The Warden’s senses drifted over the camp, identifying the girl almost instantly. Oh. Oh, dear. Her scrutiny increased sharply. That does not bode well…not in the slightest… She cried out and withdrew suddenly and tucked herself into Stonegit’s mind, hiding in the corner like a reprimanded child. Foul play! she cursed, annoyance bubbling within her.Are you certain that’s the rabbit-girl? 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit went white. “No. I’m not.” he said, and ran for the door. Part 3 'Akira Skye: 'Skye sat at a slump with his back towards the bars of his cell and his head facing down towards the floor. His hair fell lightly about his frame and he sat in though. ‘What do I do…? Do I allow him to try? Do I attempt to persuade the one I’ve chosen again…? Surely it would be easier for me to go with the former… But the latter is a much more sure fire way for me to be rid of this curse…’ He then sighed and looked up as if towards the heavens. “I cannot decide and need guidance! Please Gods hear my prayers!”Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Akira Skye Category:The Warden